The Real Sebastian Smythe
by Wanna-Be-California-Gurl
Summary: Sebastian feels guilty after nearly killing Karofsky, one night with Rory Flanagan in Scandals made him realise what he was missing. Sorry for the Summary x On My Way and beyond x


The Real Sebastian Smythe

Sebastian Smythe sat alone at the bar nursing a drink. For the first time in years he didn't want to be there. He didn't want guys rubbing up on him and he didn't want any escapades in the bathroom. He just wanted his drink.

He felt guilty. He had done this to Karofsky. He'd forced him to commit suicide. All because the could. He easily could have given the boy false hope, but no. Sebastian Smythe had to be a jerk, again.

'You look sick, Seb.'Rory sat down beside him and ordered a drink. He'd become friends with the Irish boy over coffee when Sebastian tried to lure him in by flirting and touching his knee, but Rory wouldn't have it. He laughed and pushed Sebastian's hand off and invited him to Scandals. That had been a few weeks ago. Now the two went every Friday night. It was the one time when Rory didn't have to worry about his ''girlfriend''. Sugar knew she was a beard and was tactful enough to continue to play the part. It was why they weren't P.D.A. He just didn't swing that way but played it up at school. Being foreign was enough to be bullied for, he didn't want to add gay to that pile.

'I feel like crap,'groaned Sebastian.'I could've killed him.'He laid his head down on his hands.

'Karofsky?'Rory asked and Sebastian lifted his head and glared at the boy.

'Who else?'He asked acerbically before dropping his head back down.

'Touchy,'Rory paused.'But yeah, you fucked that one up big time.'He sipped his drink and winked at the bar tender.

'Really? I hadn't noticed.'Sebastian murmured, his voice muffled by his sleeves.

'You need to get laid, Seb. You're losing your sleazy glow.'Rory grinned and tugged at Sebastian's arm. The boy raised his head and looked at Rory. He never noticed it before but Rory's eyes were a very pretty blue and his Puppy-Fat was cute. Sebastian sat up straight and opened his eyes wide. No way did he think Rory was cute. Sure, he was attractive but Sebastian never called anyone cute. It was too close to what people in relationships said.

'Seb?'Rory asked.'I was only joking. We can go if you don't feel up to it. We can go get a pizza and sit out in the park?'Rory gave Sebastian an angelic smile and he felt his heart beat quickly against his ribs.

'Y-yeah,'Sebastian gulped.'Pizza sounds good but isn't the park closed?'

'So?'Rory turned his smile into an evil one and paid for his drink. He looked around the bar with wide-eyes and pulled Sebastian to him slowly so it looked like Sebastian was whispering in his ear.

'What're you doing?' Sebastian breathed against the Irish boy's skin.

'Maintaining your rep here,'Rory acted stunned, as if Sebastian was muttering filthy things to him.'You finally got the Irish Boy with the dreamy accent that no one could bed. You'll go down in history here.' Sebastian pulled back with a smirk and Rory grabbed him by the up-turned collar of his shirt and pulled him out the front door. Cheers from the regulars at Scandals rang out.

Thirty minutes later found the boys in the local park eating pizza. They climbed over one of the lower fences and ran to a secluded part of the park where they could still see the beautiful fountain, lit up by tiny white lights.

The pizza had been an issue. Rory had run into Sam at Luigi's and Sam had inquired about Sebastian. The two stood very still until Sebastian had thought up a genius plan. He looked up guiltily at Sam and explained that Rory was teaching him how to be a better person with morals and crap. Rory found the cross his mother had given to him before he left and slipped it into Sebastian's hand slyly who waved it proudly at Sam who looked satisfied and gave Rory a proud smile. He handed them their pizza and they laughed their way to the park.

'I feel bad for lying to Sam.'Rory admitted quietly. He took a bite of his pizza and chewed it slowly, looking at the fountain. He took Sebastian's breath away. He looked beautiful with his face lit up by the glow of the lights. He turned to Sebastian who looked away awkwardly.

'Yeah, I gave up on felling bad for crap a while ago,'Sebastian murmured.'Until I almost killed someone, that is.'He grabbed a slice of pizza and lay down in the grass. He always found the smell comforting. It reminded him of long summers in the shade reading a book while his parents lounged by the pool. He ate the slice in one go.

'Seb, I think you need to realise that the guy who told Karofsky those things was the pretense you put up. It wasn't actually you.' Rory scooted so he looked over Sebastian, who stared up at him with amazement.

'How are you so sure, Flanagan?'He smirked. Damn his natural instinct.

'Because the real Sebastian is the guy who would prefer to hang out and eat pizza instead of getting laid.' Rory smirked back and subconsciously leaned forward. His face was about eight inches from Sebastian's.

'Rory?' Sebastian whispered, looking up into the boy's eyes. Rory's eyes flickered down to Sebastian's lips and back up to his seafoam green eyes.

'Yeah?' Rory said breathlessly, leaning in more so their faces were six inches apart.

'Remember earlier when you said I'd get the dreamy Irish boy?' Sebastian moved his hand around Rory's head and into his hair. He pulled him in. Three inches left.

'Yeah?'The Irish boy nodded, seeming to have lost all powers of speech.

'Can I have him now?' Sebastian asked and Rory swooped in and kissed him. Rory's hand moved to Sebastian's cheek. He caressed it lightly and Sebastian played with the hair on the back of Rory's neck. It was the first kiss Sebastian had had in a long time that wasn't rough or urgent. It was sweet and careful. For the first time, Sebastian didn't want more from someone. Just a tender kiss. Rory pulled back and looked at Sebastian with worry in his eyes. Sebastian smiled slowly. It wasn't a smirk or a grin. It was just a smile.

'I really like you, Seb.' Rory lay down beside Sebastian, who wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

'I really like you too,'Sebastian whispered.'I think that this is the first time I've wanted to be with someone.'He said after a pause. Rory sat up on his side and leaned on his right elbow. He played with Sebastian's fringe, who sighed happily.

'I'm going to break up with Sugar tomorrow.'Rory said quietly.

'I don't mind being your dirty little secret, Ror.'Sebastian smiled and brushed his hand against Rory's cheek.

'You shouldn't have to be.'Rory whispered before leaning in and kissing him once again.

Xxx

'Please be safe.'

'Okay'

'Don't take drugs'

'Okay.'

'If anything happens-'

'Call you, I know Seb!'Rory grinned at the airport. New Directions were heading off to Chicago for Nationals and Sebastian was saying goodbye to Rory. He'd been hugging him for ten minutes straight. They had been together since that day and Sebastian never regretted giving up the freedom he craved before.

'I love you.'Sebastian whispered in his ear, his voice trembling with nerves. It was the first time he'd told anyone he loved them and actually meant it. Rory pulled back and looked into Sebastian's eyes.

'You know what's going to happen now, don't you?' The Irish boy asked.

'What?' Sebastian's voice was filled with worry.

'I'm going to tell you 'I love you too', we're going to have one of those cheesy kissing moments then I'm going to have to say goodbye to you for a week.'Rory took a deep breath and watched as Sebastian digested his words.

'I love you too.' Rory smiled before kissing Sebastian passionately. They'd come a long way from their tender kiss in the park but revisited them on occasion. This was not one of those occasions. The New Direction's flight was called and Sebastian pulled back with tears in his eyes.

'Make sure you win.'He chuckled, straightening a few stray bits of Rory's hair, ignoring the looks of disgust around them.

'How could we not with a name like Nude Erections?' Rory laughed back. The two shared a final kis and said goodbye, tears streaming down their faces.

Sebastian remembered the day they told the Warblers and the New Directions. They'd stayed quiet for a while about their relationship, only telling the two Show-Choirs after they had celebrated two weeks. An achievement for Sebastian.

Sebastian had invited the two groups for a pool party at his house, the day they told everyone. The sun beat down on the cool tiles that surrounded the pool and everyone was having a good time. Blaine was trying to coax Kurt into the pool but got to play Prince Charming when Puckerman dumped Kurt in anyway. Sam showed everyone some synchronized swimming and Karofsky spoke quietly to his boyfriend.

Karofsky had transferred to Dalton after the incident and have forgiven Sebastian immediately claiming that life was too short to hold grudges. He'd been dating Evan for a few weeks and fit into Dalton nicely. He was the star of the football team and was well-liked. He even joined the Warblers, where he had learned to sing and dance. Sort of.

Sebastian had been staying close to Nick and Jeff before they started making-out on a deck chair, much to the pleasure of a certain Latina. Sebastian smirked and jumped into the pool. He felt something grab his leg and pull him under. He glared around under water before catching sight of the blue eyes he'd familiarized himself with. Rory swam as fast as he could and jumped out of the pool. Sebastian had chased him around the garden before tackling him to the ground and straddling his waist. He was sure all of the New Directions and Warblers had been watching so he quirked an eyebrow at Rory who nodded. Sebastian kissed him sweetly and smiled. He helped him up and they announced their relationship. Kurt was their biggest shipper.

Xxx

Sebastian waited eagerly at arrivals for Flight 141. He waited for his blue eyes. Rory refused to give him any news on whether they'd won or not but then and there Sebastian couldn't have cared less. He just wanted his Rory.

'Hey sexy!'Called an Irish brogue and suddenly something leaped into Sebastian's arms and wrapped its legs around his waist. Sebastian held Rory close and dropped him when he felt his arms strain under the weight.

'So?'Sebastian asked, wrapping his arms around Rory's waist.

'We...'Rory dragged out and Sebastian caught sight of their choir teacher holding a huge trophy over his head and the cheers from the show-choir.

'You won!'Sebastian lifted Rory into the air and spun him around.

'Hey! That's my line!'The Irish boy laughed. Sebastian put him down and kissed him deeply.

'I love you.'He looked into the blue eyes he'd missed so much and felt his heart melt.

'I love you too, Seb' Rory smiled sweetly before kissing Sebastian again. He pulled back from the kiss and rested his head in the crook of Sebastian's neck before letting himself get wrapped up in his strong arms.

Xxx

TADA!

I like this x I ship them so muuuuuuch xxx

So yeah, the title practically means nothing... AH WELL! Please review if you like x

Love you,

Wanna_Be_California_Gurl


End file.
